Aquele Velho Gordo e Barbudo
by Ana de Cillei
Summary: James, é claro que existe... Er... Ahm... Aquele velho gordo e barbudo... Qual é mesmo o nome?" Continuação de Fada dos Dentes. Yep, essa é a vingança do Sirius.
1. Trailer

**Quando vimos nossos bravos herois pela última vez...**

– Enfim... Você não ficou zangado, ficou?

- Claro que não, James! Eu sei agüentar uma boa piada! Agora eu vou dormir. São 3:30 da manhã e eu não dormi nada... Boa noite. – ele se deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Seu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir foi...

**Um Maroto vingativo...**

_Nota Mental: Me vingar do James do jeito mais doloroso possível._

**Um Maroto esperto...**

- Sirius, isso é ridículo! Você ainda tem que comer muito rim de javali pra tentar se vingar da história da Fada dos Dentes!

**Um Maroto responsável...**

- Contanto que você não mate ninguém... Tudo bem, por mim.

**Um Maroto... É, esse daí dispensa comentários....**

- Os biscoitos que eu deixei pro Papai Noel sumiram!

- Er... Eram pro Papai Noel?

**E o Frank...**

- Só dois galeões??! Sirius, a gente ta falando de uma fantasia ridícula, um monte de travesseiros na barriga e uma barba falsa... Não arredo o pé daqui por menos de 5 galeões!

**Muita ação e aventura...**

- PEGA LADRÃO!!! PEGA LADRÃO!!!

**Na maravilhosa continuação da Fanfic que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de tantos leitores...**

_- Ah... A janela... Claro, claro... – ele foi até a janela. Estava bem escuro naquela noite. Não conseguia enxergar nada lá fora. "Ai, Merlin... Onde eu fui amarrar o meu hipogrifo?" pensou. Mas, antes que conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa, James começou a rir como uma hiena com cólica._

**A continuação de Fada dos Dentes... Er... Qual é o nome da fanfic, mesmo?**

- Er... Ahm... Aquele velho gordo e barbudo... Qual é mesmo o nome?

- Papai Noel.

**Em breve... Numa página do éfe éfe ponto net perto de você.**

**N.A.: Sim, crianças! Finalmente eu criei vergonha na cara e resolvi continuar a fanfic... Agora é a vingança do Sirius... Espero que seja tão divertido ler quanto foi escrever. Eu vou atualizar umas duas vezes por semana, então fiquem espertos, ok? O primeiro capítulo sai ainda essa noite. **

**P.S.: Quem quiser seguir, meu tuíter ta no perfil, beleuza? (yep, eu sei que é inútil... Mas é viciante!)**


	2. O Capítulo Sem Nome

**Aquele Velho Gordo e Barbudo **

**Cap. 1**

- Existe sim! – Sirius sentou-se em sua cama, parecendo irritado.

- Não existe, caramba! Não tem como um cara mais velho que a posição de cagar descer pela chaminé com uma sacola de presentes!

- Ele usa pó-de-flu! Pó-de-flu, vira-tempo, aparatação... Nunca ouviu falar de nada disso? James, é claro que existe... Er... Ahm... Aquele velho gordo e barbudo... Qual é mesmo o nome?

- Papai Noel.

James não pensou nem por um segundo que Sirius realmente acreditava no Papai Noel. Simplesmente não tinha como... Para ele, aquilo era uma tentativa de vingança por causa da história da Fada dos Dentes. Ah, aquilo foi uma boa pegadinha... Ainda tinha as fotos do amigo fantasiado de fada. Sempre o fazia rir.

- Então me explica uma coisa... Por que você nunca ganhou presente de Natal?

- Ora... – Sirius estava enrolando. Para James, provavelmente estava inventando uma desculpa – Porque eu sou um menino muito mau! – ele riu.

- Sirius, isso é ridículo! Você ainda tem que comer muito rim de javali pra tentar se vingar da história da Fada dos Dentes!

- Não é vingança! O Papai Noel existe e eu vou provar! Pode esperar, James! Agora... Olha a hora! Eu tenho que ir... Eu tenho... Treino de quadribol! – Sirius começou a ir depressa em direção à porta.

- Mas Sirius, você não- – James foi interrompido pela porta batendo. – Você não joga quadribol... – completou, sozinho no dormitório. Sorriu, se sentindo um tanto superior. Sirius não conseguiria vencê-lo em seu próprio jogo.

* * *

- Não, Frank! Você não vai ganhar uma detenção por isso... Eu só quero dar um susto no James. Vai ser legal!

- Não sei não, Sirius... O James nunca fez nada ruim pra mim... Por que eu ajudaria a dar um susto nele? Depois ele fica zangado comigo... E eu não quero um James enfurecido correndo atrás de mim pra arrancar meu pâncreas com as próprias mãos!! – Frank Longbottom olhou em volta. Agora já sabia porque Sirius queria que aquela conversa acontecesse nas Masmorras. James não poderia ouvir que o amigo planejava assustá-lo. Mas... Tinha que ser com o... O... Aquele velho gordo e barbudo?

- O James não vai arrancar o seu pâncreas! Sério, eu preciso que você ajude! Se quiser eu pago... Dois galeões!

- Só dois galeões??! Sirius, a gente ta falando de uma fantasia ridícula, um monte de travesseiros na barriga e uma barba falsa... Não arredo o pé daqui por menos de 5 galeões! – era mentira... Frank mal podia esperar para tirar os pés daquele lugar horrível... Odiava as Masmorras... De qualquer modo, precisava de dinheiro.

Sirius colocou as mãos nos bolsos e pegou as moedas que tinha consigo... 4 galeões, era tudo o que tinha. Não podia dizer que era pouco, mas também não era muito...

- Frank, eu só tenho 4 gale-

- 4 galeões. Feito! – Frank interrompeu o amigo. Pegou as moedas das mãos de Sirius e saiu das Masmorras o mais rápido possível. Poderia fazer o trabalho que Sirius pediu por bem menos, claro... Queria mesmo era sair das Masmorras. Morria de medo de ser surpreendido pelo Barão Sangrento.

- LADRÃO NOJENTO FILHO DE UM DIABRETE!!! – o grito de Sirius ecoou pelas Masmorras. O garoto olhou em volta, com medo que algum professor houvesse ouvido. Ou pior... O Barão Sangrento!

Saiu dali o mais rápido possível, xingando até a sétima geração de Frank.

- Adeus, minhas economias... Aquele cruzamento de Grindylow com hipogrifo! Eu mesmo trato de arrancar o pâncreas dele com as minhas próprias mãos!

Pelo menos Frank ia seguir com o plano... Já era meio caminho andado... Agora só faltava convencer James de que ele acreditava no... No... Naquele velho gordo e barbudo...

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Sério, Sirius... Vingança? Você não acha que isso é um pouco demais? R.L.__"_

"**1. Eu não pedi sua permissão, mamãe. Só informei educadamente que eu vou me vingar e pronto.**

**2. Você tem sorte de eu ter te contado! Acha que eu esqueci que foi você quem tirou as fotos da "Fada"?!**

**3. Sério... Para de fazer a letra inclinada assim. Isso é coisa de quem gosta do Salgueiro Lutador, se é que você me entende. S.B."**

**N.A.: Olá, crianças! Estou aqui atualizando o capítulo... Espero que vocês gostem dele... Eu sinceramente não gostei muito, mas minha beta querida gostou então eu confio nela e seja o que Merlin quiser. Até o próximo capítulo!**

**P.S.: Cuidado com o Tarado da Machadinha.**


	3. Coitado do Remus

**N.A.: Desculpem pela demora. É uma fanfic natalina mas eu fiquei ocupada com o Natal! Mas a fanfic já tá pronta, e eu vou terminar de postar antes de 2010, prometo!**

**Aquele Velho Gordo e Barbudo**

**Cap. 2**

Remus lutava para ficar acordado. Não era normal que tivesse problemas para ficar acordado nas aulas, mas passara a noite acordado procurando Benny. Sabia que não era normal um pré-adolescente dormir com um hip-

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado que atingiu sua cabeça. Apanhou-o no chão e desdobrou-o.

"**ACORDA, REMUS! S.B."**

Olhou para trás, procurando Sirius. O amigo estava sentado algumas fileiras atrás, perfeitamente acordado.

"_Tá tão óbvio assim? R.L.__"_

"**Você caiu da cadeira duas vezes... Claro que ta óbvio! Então eu, como o ótimo amigo que sou, resolvi acordar você! Enfim... Por que esse sono todo? Ficou lendo Hogwarts, Uma História de novo? S.B."**

"_Não... É que o Benny sumiu. Eu sei que é idiota. Pode rir. R.L.__"_

- Sr. Black! – a professora McGonnagal repreendeu Sirius. – Há alguma coisa tão engraçada que o senhor queira compartilhar com a turma?

- S... Sinto muito, pro... Professora... – Sirius tentou falar, em meio às risadas.

"**Cara... Você já tem 12 anos. Não ta na hora de largar esse hipogrifo de pelúcia, não? S.B."**

"_Eu sei disso! Não é minha culpa se eu não consigo dormir sem o Benny por perto! Ou sem saber onde ele tá. R.L.__"_

"**Não se preocupa, cara. O Benny vai aparecer se você ficar quieto S.B."**

"_O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O BENNY, SEU SEQUESTRADOR IMPIEDOSO?!?! SUBMETEU ELE A ALGUM TIPO DE RITUAL ASTECA ANTIGO?! R.L.__"_

"**Não, eu não fiz nada... ainda. É o seguinte: Lembra da história da Fada dos Dentes? Eu vou me vingar do James, mas ele não ta acreditando muito na história. Vai lá, convence ele de que eu realmente acredito naquele velho gordo e barbudo e eu devolvo o Benny. S.B."**

"_Não negocio com terroristas. R.L.__"_

"**Ritual asteca antigo... S.B."**

"_Sério, Sirius... Vingança? Você não acha que isso é um pouco demais? R.L.__"_

"**1. Eu não pedi sua permissão, mamãe. Só informei educadamente que eu vou me vingar e pronto.**

**2. Você tem sorte de eu ter te contado! Acha que eu esqueci que foi você quem tirou as fotos da "Fada"?!**

**3. Sério... Para de fazer a letra inclinada assim. Isso é coisa de quem gosta do Salgueiro Lutador, se é que você me entende. S.B."**

"Ok, ok... Mas depois você vai me explicar EXATAMENTE como você pretende se vingar. R.L."

* * *

James estava no Salão Principal, alegremente saboreando seu prato de rins de javali e tentando conversar com Peter, que não tirava os olhos de um pedaço de fígado de hipogrifo que estava for a do seu alcançe, quando Remus apareceu e sentou-se de frente para ele, ao lado do Maroto gorducho.

- Oi, Remus! – disse James de boca cheia, sem querer jogando pedaçinhos de rim de javali pela mesa.

- Ei, James… - Remus disse em uma voz fraca, enquanto esticava o braço para pegar o prato de fígado de hipogrifo e passá-lo para Peter – Er… Você viu o Sirius colocando meias na Sala Comunal hoje de manhã, antes da aula?

- Ah! Ele ta tentando se vingar de mim, sabe… Por causa da história da Fada dos Dentes.

- Tem certeza? – A careta que Remus fazia rapidamente mudou para uma expressão de preocupação. Talvez não fosse mesmo dor de barriga – Eu conversei com ele na aula hoje… Ele até me falou que ta ansioso pra provar pra você que existe o… Aquele velho gordo e barbudo! Estranho, não? De qualquer modo, eu realmente não acho que ele esteja querendo se vingar de você! Se ele estivesse, já teria pedido minha ajuda e do Peter.

- Ah! Um dia desses ele falou sobre-

Peter foi interrompido por Remus, que deu um grito muito alto, atraindo os olhares dos estudantes ali presentes

- Er… Não foi nada, gente! – ele arriscou, com um sorriso amarelo. – Eu só achei que tinha uma barata embaixo da mesa… Nada demais!

Os estudantes voltaram a conversar como se nada houvesse acontecido. James, a essa altura, estava um tanto assustado. Nunca vira Remus agindo daquele jeito.

- Cara… Você ta bem? Tá tão nervoso que parece que o Barão Sangrento ameaçou você de morte!

- To bem, sim… É só uma dor de barriga! Então, voltando a falr do velho gordo e barbudo…

- O Papai Noel?

- É, esse aí! Enfim, o Sirius falou que vai provar que ele existe… Você acha que é verdade?

James tamborilou os dedos na mesa, pensativo, por alguns instantes e em seguida falou.

- Olha… Eu confesso que achei que o Sirius ta querendo se vingar, mas conhecendo ele… Capaz de acreditar mesmo em Papai Noel. Além do mais, assim como você mesmo falou, se fosse vingança, ele já teria contado pra vocês dois, certo?

- Claro… - Remus olhou para o próprio pulso, como se houvesse um relógio ali. Em seguida levantou-se e puxou Peter pelo braço até que o garoto se levantasse. – Peter, vem comigo até a enfermaria? Beleza! Vamos! – e saiu correndo, seguido de perto por Peter e deixando um James confuso.

Sirius não havia falado nada sobre vingança para Remus ou Peter… Então será que acreditava mesmo em Papai Noel? Estranho… Mas daria um voto de confiança ao amigo. Talvez.

* * *

**N.A.: Então... Sinceramente eu não gostei muito, mas a beta gostou e eu confio nela!**

**Respostas às Reviews:**

Tonks: Não precisa chamar o Tarado da Machadinha, não, obrigada... E eu não consigo mais escrever coisas normais! Humor é... Quase natural! Enfim... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! O próximo não vai demorar, prometo!

**Marydf Evans Cullen: MUITO obrigada. Mesmo! Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você tá gostando da fic. É importante pra caramba, afinal, as reviews são o que motivam uma autora. Bom, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Até o próximo!**

**Marta Swan-Potter: Pobre Sirius... Pobre Papai Noel... Que bom que você amou! Vou fazer o possível pra continuar assim. Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jéssica Xavier: Ah... O problema é que eu gosto de fazer o cachorrinho sofrer nas fanfics... Espero que você não faça parte da Sociedade Protetora dos Animais! Até o capítulo 3!**

**Gabriella2707: O Tarado da Machadinha é perigoso! E você deve tomar cuidado com ele. É um criminoso e está a solta. Enfim, não vai demorar muito e o plano do Sirius vai ser posto em prática! Espero que você goste do capítulo!**


	4. O Tal Velho Gordo e Barbudo

**Aquele Velho Gordo e Barbudo**

**Cap. 3 – O Tal Velho Gordo e Barbudo**

Era noite de Natal. Os alunos já tinham terminado o banquete no Salão Principal e estavam em seus dormitórios. Todos menos os Marotos, quatro grifinórios do segundo ano.

- Então, James… Resolveu acreditar em mim e vir esperar o Papai Noel? – Sirius perguntou quando o amigo desceu as escadas de seu dormitório, já de pijamas.

- Mais ou menos…Você vai ter que provar que o Papai Noel é de verdade. Aí eu vou acreditar! – O menino se jogou no sofá da Sala Comunal e deu um longo bocejo. – Espero que não demore, ou eu arranco a sua cabeça por me fazer ficar acordado até tarde.

- Contanto que você não mate ninguém... Tudo bem, por mim - Remus disse, descendo as escadas junto com Peter, que, além do pijama, usava um gorro verde. De acordo com o próprio, isso o fazia parecer um duende ajudante do Papai Noel.

- Então… Vamos ver se estamos prontos pra esperar o Papai Noel! – Sirius subiu em uma poltrona e começou a listar os itens que precisavam.

- Pijamas… - olhou para os amigos e para si mesmo. Todos de pijamas. – Confere! Lareira…

Antes que pudesse continuar, Remus o interrompeu.

- A lareira sempre ta aqui!

- Eu sei… - Sirius sorriu, alegre. – É só pra aumentar a quantidade de itens da lista… Árvore de Natal…

- Confere! – James disse. Havia pego uma bola da árvore e estava jogando-a para cima e tentando pegar antes que caísse no chão.

- Biscoitos… - Sirius olhou para o prato vazio na mesa, aonde deveriam estar os biscoitos que ele havia roubado da cozinha. – Os biscoitos que eu deixei pro Papai Noel sumiram!

- Er… Eram pro Papai Noel? – perguntou Peter, com a boca cheia de farelos de biscoitos.

- Tudo bem… - Remus tentou acalmar Sirius antes que ele começasse a brigar com Peter. – O Papai Noel já ta bem gordo… Não pode ficar por aí comendo biscoitos o tempo todo, certo?

- Certo,certo… - Sirius desceu da poltrona e sentou-se no tapete, perto da lareira. – Não falta mais nada! Agora é só esperar ele chegar!

- Espera sentado que em pé cansa. – James comentou, sem tirar os olhos da bola roubada da árvore de Natal.

- Er… Ele já ta sentado! – Peter tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido por um barulho um tanto alto vindo da lareira. Sirius levantou-se animado.

- É ele! É ele!

Os garotos ficaram olhando para a lareira esperando... Até que, de um tipo de fogo verde, surgiu um velho gordo e barbudo vestido de vermelho, com uma sacola igualmente vermelha nas costas.

James começou a rir desesperadamente como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Ok! Essa é a fantasia de Papai Noel mais falsa que eu já vi na minha vida! – ele levantou-se do sofá e vou até o homem, que olhava para os garotos, assustado. – Olha, eu sei que você não é o Papai Noel! É só um cara que o Sirius pagou pra… - Ele puxou a barba do falso velho gordo e barbudo, mas ela não saiu. – Cara… Que feitiço você usou pra grudar essa barba aí? – ele continuou puxando a barba do coitado, que estava ficando com o rosto da cor das vestes.

- AAAAHHH!!! – ele gritou, por fim. – LARGA A MINHA BARBA, GAROTO MALUCO!!!!!

Os quatro olharam espantados para o homem. Sirius aproximou-se dele e o encarou por alguns instantes.

- Ei… Você não é o Frank! – Ele olhou assustado para o idoso desconhecido. – Vindo pela chaminé… Sacola nas costas… Só pode ser… Er… AH, MERLIN! ASSALTO! ASSALTO NA SALA COMUNAL DA GRIFINÓRIA!!! PEGA LADRÃO! PEGA LADRÃO!!!– o garoto começou a subir as escadas para o dormitório, correndo o mais rápido possível.

A gritaria começou a acordar alguns alunos da Grifinória, que desceram para ver o que estava acontecendo e se depararam com uma cena um tanto quanto bizarra:

James estava perto da árvore, atirando os enfeites no ladrão, enquanto Remus corria atrás do mesmo, tentando acertá-lo com um tabuleiro de xadrez. Peter estava agarrado à sacola que o assaltante trazia, para derrubá-lo. De repente Sirius desceu do dormitório com uma vassoura nas mãos e acertou na cabeça do ladrão com força, que desmaiou.

Por alguns segundos, que pareceram horas para os Marotos, todos os alunos da Grifinória ficaram olhando o velho desmaiado no chão, até que um primeiranista baixinho gritou.

- CARA! ELES MATARAM O PAPAI NOEL!

Começou uma gritaria insuportável. Algumas pessoas tentavam acordar o homemenquanto os mais velhos tentavam controlar os primeiranistas chorosos. Alguns outros alunos cochichavam entre si. James, Sirius, Remus e Peter não se mexeram.

- O Q-QUÊ? P-PAPAI NOEL? QUE PAPAI NOEL? – Sirius gaguejou nervoso.

- ESSE Papai Noel, seu tonto. - falou James apontando para o velho gordo caído.

-AH! Bem que eu reconheci essa roupa. Mas que ladrão descarado! Vem cá, por que vocês acham que o ladrão veio vestido de Papai Noel?

- Porque esse É o Papai Noel, seu trasgo burro!

- Como é que pode? Papai Noel não existe!

- AH! Quer dizer que você admite que não acredita em Papai Noel!

- Eu não admito nada! Você me pregou uma peça! Eu estava no direito de me vingar de você!

- Ah! Então você admite que era vingança! Mas que cara-de-pau!

- Er... Gente... – Remus começou. – Vocês esqueceram o fato de que o Papai Noel está caído aqui no chão, provavelmente morto! Dá para parar de brigar?

Houve um silêncio incômodo que durou alguns segundos, enquanto todos lembraram da existência do velhinho.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! EU MATEI O PAPAI NOEL!!!!!! – Sirius gritou desesperado. – EU ACABEI DE DESCOBRIR QUE ELE EXISTE E ACABEI DE MATAR ELE!!!! – Ele começou a bater a cabeça na parede, como se fosse um elfo se castigando e correu para a janela, tentando abri-la, para se jogar de lá.

Remus segurou Sirius pelo pé, tentando impedi-lo de pular.

- Deixa de ser dramático e vem ajudar a descobrir se ele morreu ou não!

Enquanto isso, Peter estava sentado no chão chorando como um bebê.

- L-logo agora... Que eu tinha pedido uma mandrágora de pelúcia! Nunca mais vai ter Natal!!! Nós somos crianças malvadas! Se ele sobreviver, vamos ganhar carvão pro resto da vida!

James começou a dar uns tapas no rosto do velhinho, mas como ele não acordou, o garoto apelou para pequenos socos

- Acorda, velho maluco! Ninguém mandou chegar assim sem avisar! Eu não quero ser acusado de ser cúmplice de um assassino! Se você morrer, eu te mato!

- COMO sem avisar?! – Chorou Peter. – Todo o mundo sabe que na véspera de Natal ele vem deixar os presentes debaixo da árvore pra as crianças boazinhas e... e... – ele não conseguiu completar a frase e desabou no choro outra vez.

- QUER CALAR A BOCA, PETER?! – Sirius gritou. – Não tá ajudando nada a diminuir meu sentimento de culpa.

Naquele momento, ouviu-se um barulho vindo da porta. Todos olharam para lá e viram um garoto com uma fantasia fajuta de Papai Noel. A barba era larga demais para o garoto, e os travesseiros que estavam embaixo das roupas vermelhas quase caíam.

- HO! HO! HO! Eu sou o PA- – Ele começou a falar, mas ao ver a cena ali, com todos os alunos da Grifinória perplexos o encarando, e um senhor já idoso caído no chão, interrompeu a si mesmo. – Sirius... Se você tinha contratado outro cara pra se fantasiar de Papai Noel e se vingar do James, POR QUE, GÁRGULAS GALOPANTES, EU TÔ PERDENDO MEU TEMPO AQUI?!?!

Sirius respirou fundo e desatou a falar.

- Eunãocontrateininguéêchegar – Ele respirou fundo e voltou a falar. – ão – Mais uma pausa. – eatacamosocoitadoaí!

- Er... Hã?

- O Papai Noel existe... E o Sirius matou ele! – Peter choramingou.

- É... – James começou. – O Sirius matou o velho... E AGORA EU MATO ESSE PULGUENTO FILHO DE UM DIABRETE!!! POR CULPA DELE, NÓS TODOS VAMOS PARAR EM AZKABAN! OU SEJA LÁ PRA ONDE ELES MANDAM CRIANÇAS QUE COMETEM CRIMES! – dizendo isso, o garoto pulou no pescoço do amigo tentando socá-lo. Sirius tentava se defender como podia.

- A CULPA É SUA! – ele gritou para James, como se o amigo não pudesse ouvi-lo mesmo estando próximo. – SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE INVENTADO A HISTÓRIA DA FADA DOS DENTES, EU NÃO TERIA TENTADO ME VINGAR E ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO!

- Gente... – Remus tentou acalmar os amigos, sem sucesso. – Ei, vocês dois! – Nenhum resultado... – SEUS IDIOTAS! TEM UM VELHO CAÍDO NO CHÃO DA NOSSA SALA COMUNAL! NÃO ME FAÇAM COMETER UM ASSASSINATO DUPLO E VENHAM AJUDAR AQUI!!!

James e Sirius ficaram totalmente parados por um segundo, encarando Remus, assustados.

- Er... – James foi o primeiro a falar. – Já tentaram checar se ele ta vivo?

- Já... Eu acho que ta, sim, mas não dá pra ter certeza com essas mil camadas de gordura me impedindo de ouvir o batimento cardíaco. – Remus ia aproximando-se do velho desmaiado, para ver se conseguia acordá-lo. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a porta do retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu de novo.

* * *

**N.A.: E aí, leitores queridos! Cá estou com um capítulo novo. O próximo vem ou amanhã ou no dia seguinte a amanhã, porque eu quero terminar essa fic antes de 2010.**

**Antes de qualquer coisa... Eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra vocês... São AS reviews ou OS reviews? Eu sempre quis saber... **

**Seja lá como é pra chamar, hora de respondê-las/los! **

**lelezuda: Que bom que você gostou! E fez bem em tomar cuidado com o Tarado da Machadinha. Nunca se sabe onde ele pode estar! Enfim... Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Tonks: Que nada. Ele merece é sofrer, mesmo! E... O Benny é MINHA criação Se eu quero que ele sofra,m ele vai sofrer! =D Enfim... Obrigada por adorar o capítulo! Espero que você tenha gostado desse também!**

**Gabriella2707: Bom... Aí está... Sirius tentou pôr o plano em prática mas não deu muito certo! Que bom que você ta gostando das fics. Eu vou tentar postar em 2010, mas não vai esperar fics longas porque elas não dão muito certo pra mim... Enfim, aqui está o capítulo! Espero que você tenha gostado! **

**Reviews respondidas/os! O próximo capítulo é o último! Inté, pessoar! **


	5. O Fim

A porta do retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu-se novamente, revelando uma professora McGonnagal sonolenta, com rolinhos nos cabelos e vestindo um roupão por cima da camisola. Ela olhou para Frank Longbottom vestido de Papai Noel e perguntou:

- Longbottom, o que você está fazendo aqui? E vestindo essa roupa ridícula! Todos os alunos deveriam estar dormindo agora, e... – Ela finalmente viu todos os alunos da Grifinória ali, acordados e assustados. – Aliás... O que todos os alunos estão fazendo acordados a essa hora da madrugada?

Ninguém disse nada. Simplesmente apontaram para o Papai Noel desmaiado ali no chão.

- OH, MEU MERLIN! – A professora correu para aonde o velho desmaiado estava e se ajoelhou perto dele, dando leves tapas em seu rosto. – Nicolau! Nicolau, meu amigo, o que fizeram com você?! – Ela tirou a varinha do bolso do roupão, apontou para o rosto do homem e murmurou _Aquamenti_. Um jato de água gelada atingiu-o e ele acordou assustado.

- Minerva... O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou. – Eu cheguei para colocar os presentes embaixo da árvore de Natal e aqueles quatro... – ele apontou para os Marotos, que estavam tentando sair da Sala Comunal sem ser notados. Os garotos pararam naquele instante – me atacaram! Aí aquele ali com cabelo de hippie – ele estava se referindo a Sirius. – acertou minha cabeça com uma vassoura e eu desmaiei!

McGonnagal encarou os meninos, com um olhar severo.

- Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew. Na minha sala. AGORA.

* * *

- VOCÊS TÊM IDEIA DA BESTEIRA QUE FIZERAM?! Todas essas pessoas sabendo da existência dele... Vão contar para meio mundo! – McGonnagal andava pela sala, enquanto os meninos estavam sentados em quatro carteiras da frente. O Papai Noel estava em pé, perto da mesa da professora. – Ah, Nicolau... Eu sinto muito mesmo!

- Tudo bem, Minerva. Mas eu preciso ir logo... Aposto que Rudoplh está reclamando da minha demora... É impaciente, o garoto...

- Ei! Antes do Papai Noel ir embora, eu quero fazer uma pergunta! – Sirius levantou-se bruscamente da carteira onde estava sentado, quase derrubando a cadeira no chão. – Por que você nunca me deu nenhum presente de Natal?

- Eu até que tentei... – Nicolau disse, pegando a sacola vermelha que deixara no chão da sala e colocando-a nas costas. – Mas aquela velha doida me expulsava a vassouradas gritando que eu era a escória e que era uma vergonha para os bruxos... Então lá pelos seus sete ou oito anos, eu desisti!

- Era de se esperar... Até eu tenho medo da velha de vez em quando.

Papai Noel começou a andar até a porta para sair da sala, com o objetivo de voltar à lareira da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, mas foi interrompido novamente.

- Papai Noel... – Peter disse, com a voz um tanto fanhosa por ter chorado durante aproximadamente 15 minutos direto. – E os nossos presentes?

- Claro, claro... Na pressa de ir embora, até me esqueci. – O idoso tirou a sacola das costas e olhou dentro dela.

- Vamos ver... Peter Pettigrew... – ele colocou a mão dentro da sacola e tirou uma caixa roxa com pontinhos brilhantes e entregou a Peter, que rasgou o embrulho com pressa e em seguida deu um gritinho feliz.

- A mandrágora de pelúcia que eu pedi! Obrigado, Papai Noel! Agora o Benny vai ter companhia!

Sirius e James começaram a gargalhar como dois papagaios esquizofrênicos enquanto Remus ficou com o rosto vermelho.

- Parem de rir, vocês dois! Eu tenho um hipogrifo de pelúcia sim e me orgulho dele, tá bom?

Dessa vez até a professora Minerva arriscou uma sombra de sorriso, uma risada contida.

- Claro, claro... – James olhou para o Papai Noel. – Mas e o meu presente? Cadê?

O homem olhou na sacola e, depois de alguns segundos procurando, tirou um embrulho vermelho e comprido, Pelo formato, James já sabia o que era.

- Uma vassoura nova! – ele levantou-se da carteira e foi correndo desembrulhar a vassoura. - Pela barba piolhenta de Merlin! É uma _Nimbus 1000_! Como você adivinhou?

- Eu sou o **Papai Noel**, James! Eu sei de tudo! Agora... Vamos ver... – ele voltou a olhar na sacola e tirou de lá um embrulho branco e retangular. – Esse aqui é o do Remus Lupin!

O garoto levantou-se e pegou o presente. Desembrulhou-o com cuidado para não rasgar o pacote e tirou de lá um livro.

- "O Lado Bom de ser um Nerd, um guia para você, jovem bruxo sabe-tudo, viver como um ser quase humano". – ele leu em voz alta o título do livro. – Isso é alguma indireta?

- Não... É bem direta, mesmo! – James riu.

- Bom... – Sirius disse, em um tom de voz mais sério que o normal. – Pelo visto não tem nada pra mim... É, já era de se esperar. Eu quase matei o Papai Noel!

- Sirius! – Nicolau exclamou, quase indignado. – É claro que tem um presente para você! Se não fosse por esse seu plano maluco, meu Natal teria sido entediante como sempre! Não é todo Natal que se quase morre com uma vassourada na cabeça! No máximo eu encontro umas criançinhas que ficam me esperando chegar... – ele pegou um pequeno papel dentro da sacola e entregou para Sirius.

- Um cupom de desconto no cabeleireiro... Grande presente. – ele comentou, decepcionado.

- Bom... Apesar de você precisar mesmo de um corte de cabelo para deixar de parecer um hippie, não é só isso que eu tenho para você. – Papai Noel tirou da sacola um pacote oval, semelhante a um ovo de Páscoa.

- Er... Eu acho que o senhor errou de data comemorativa... É Natal, não Páscoa.

- Eu sei que é Natal, menino. Abre logo o presente! Eu estou com pressa!

- Ok, ok... – Sirius reclamou, contrariado e abriu o presente. Era um ovo de dragão. Bom... Parecia um ovo de dragão. Tinha o mesmo tamanho e aparência de um, porém, era mais leve. – Er... O que eu faço com isso?

- Faça uma pergunta a ele! Qualquer pergunta!

Sirius olhou para Nicolau como quem diz "_Pirou de vez? É a velhice atacando ou o senhor precisa ir à ala de doentes mentais do St. Mungus?_", mas o idoso simplesmente continuou encarando-o sorridente, tentando incentivá-lo a fazer alguma pergunta.

- Er... Ovo de Dragão... Você... Gosta de mim? – foi a primeira pergunta que veio à cabeça dele.

- Na verdade não. – o Ovo respondeu. **O. OVO. RESPONDEU.** Sirius quase deixou-o cair ao ver que um rosto havia aparecido no ovo e ele falava. Havia sido acostumado aos objetos mágicos, mas nunca vira um ovo de dragão falar. – Você parece um hippie e eu não gosto de você. Ah, e eu me chamo Henry. Não "Ovo de Dragão"!

- Cara mal-humorado... – resmungou.

- Ah... Não se preocupe, o Henry é assim mesmo. Eu mesmo não o aguentava mais, por isso agora ele é seu! Mas ele sabe de bastante coisa. Pode ajudar você. – Nicolau comentou, alegre por ter se livrado do Ovo. – Enfim... Minerva, eu vou indo! Ainda tenho que entregar presentes na América... Até mais! – ele saiu pela porta. Ainda foi possível ouvi-lo cantarolando _Jingle Bells_ antes que sua voz sumisse por causa da distância.

Os quatro Marotos voltaram a olhar para a professora Minerva, que já não parecia mais tão severa.

- Professora... – Remus começou. – É Natal! A senhora quer mesmo nos dar uma detenção? Quero dizer... Não quero que sejamos exceções às regras de Hogwarts, mas... Sabe como é... Paz, harmonia, amor...

Os outros três Marotos deram sorrisos inocentes, rezando mentalmente para que a professora Minerva resolvesse não deixá-los de detenção.

- Essas carinhas de anjo não ajudam em nada. – Os sorrisos murcharam instantaneamente com o comentário da professora. – Mas... Como hoje é Natal... Acho que posso deixar passar. Afinal, o que fizeram não foi inteiramente ruim, Nicolau teve um Natal diferente dos outros. Ele realmente gostou de ser atingido por uma vassoura... Ele é meu amigo, mas nunca vou entender o que se passa na cabeça do homem. Podem ir e Feliz Natal, meninos. Vão dormir.

* * *

- Então? Foi ou não o melhor Natal das vidas de vocês? – Sirius perguntou, quando os quatro já estavam em seu dormitório.

- Olha... Eu odeio admitir isso, mas foi legal. **A gente conheceu o Papai Noel**! Isso não é pra qualquer um, não! – James disse, colocando a nova _Nimbus 1000 _perto de sua cama.

- E ainda nos livramos de uma detenção! – Peter sorriu, abraçando sua mandrágora de pelúcia.

- Agradeçam a mim! – Remus colocou o livro que havia ganho na gaveta de sua cômoda – Eu que despertei o espírito natalino na McGonnagal!

- Er... Não. – Os outros três disseram em uníssono, ganhando em resposta uma revirada de olhos.

- Enfim... Eu nunca esperei que o Papai Noel realmente existisse... Até que ele é um cara legal! ...Apesar de dizer que eu pareço um hippie... E me dar um ovo de dragão mal-humorado de presente.

- Meu nome é Henry, garoto! Henry!

- Que seja! – Sirius cobriu o ovo com um cobertor, na esperança de que ele parasse de falar.

- Ei! O que é aquilo ali? – Peter correu para a janela fechada, sendo seguido pelos outros três. Lá fora eles podiam ver Nicolau em seu famoso trenó, puxado pelas renas. Acenaram, tentando chamar a atenção do Papai Noel, mas ele já havia desaparecido.

No ano seguinte, esperariam novamente que o amigo aparecesse. E pelo resto de seus anos em Hogwarts, mas nunca mais o veriam. Mesmo que, no dia de Natal, os presentes estivessem embaixo da árvore e os biscoitos houvessem sido comidos. Depois daquele, tiveram muitos outros ótimos Natais. Divertidos, e alguns até marcantes. Mas nunca se esqueceriam do dia 25 de Dezembro de 1971. Afinal, não é sempre que se conhece o Papai Noel!

* * *

**EU SEI QUE VOCÊS NÃO LEEM A NOTA DA AUTORA, MAS SEJAM LEGAIS E LEIAM DESSA VEZ, SIM?**

**N.A.: I-i-isso é tu-tudo, p-pessoal! Desculpem pelo final bosta/clichê/ridículo (É, nem pra fazer final clichê eu sirvo)... Mas sabe como é... Era o que a fic pedia! Ah, e eu não sei se eles realmente tavam no segundo ano em 71. Eu pesquisei na Wikipédia, mas como qualquer um pode editar eu não confio muito...**

**EU DISSE QUE POSTAVA ANTES DE 2010!!! EU DISSE! EU DISSE! CONSEGUI!!! Bom... 2009 não foi um dos meus melhores anos. Claro, aconteceram coisas boas, mas esse ano não entra pra a lista dos melhores anos da minha vida. Vamos esperar que 2010 seja um ano melhor e com muitas fics, certo? CEEERTO!!! Deixo vocês por aqui. Se tiverem qualquer sugestão pra continuação dessa fic em 2010, me digam! Eu adoro escrever os Marotos mais novinhos, com 12, 13 anos, sem os hormônios atacando ainda. Sei lá... Uma fic de Páscoa ou até sem data comemorativa, mesmo. (Ah! E o que vocês acharam do Henry?)**

**Claro, eu vou fazer mais fics em 2010.**

**Sim, os Marotos vão continuar sofrendo nas minhas mãos.**

**Não sei o que vocês acham, mas minha próxima vítima em mente é o nosso lobinho preferido. O que sugerem?**

**P.S.: Eu queria agradecer à minha mamãe que me fez nascer pra poder escrever fanfics! Também queria agradecer à minha beta, cuja identidade deve ser mantida em segredo. E também queria agradecer ao meu beto, o Word. Que é um incompetente e não corrige porcaria nenhuma. Ah! E principalmente à minha amiga Clara. Só to agradecendo aqui porque ela pediu, mesmo, e... Ok, mentira. Te amo, Clara! Que você tenha um ótimo 2010, sua velha caquética! =P**

**P.S.2: CAAAARA, HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DO TIO VOLDIE! QUERO VER TODO O MUNDO CANTANDO BEM BONIIIITO!**

**PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ!**

**NESSA DATA QUERIDA (nem tão querida por alguns)**

**MUITAS FE-LI-CI-DA-DES (muita car-ni-fi-ci-na!)**

**MUITOS ANOS DE VI-DA! (Er... Ele já morreu...)**

**COOOM QUEM SERÁ...**

**COOOM QUEM SERÁ...**

**COOOM QUEM SERÁ**

**QUE O TOM RIDDLE VAI CASAR?! (Er... Eu não sei.)**

**VAAAI DEPENDER (DE QUEM?)**

**VAAAI DEPENDER (DE QUEM?)**

**VAAAI DEPENDER...**

**...SE O HARRY VAI QUERER! (Ah, sempre notei uma certa tensão entre eles...)**

**Respostas às/aos Reviews!**

**Tonks: Valeu! Que bom que você acha isso! Bom... Ta aqui o último capítulo. Antes de 2010, como eu prometi! Espero que goste! =D**

**Gabriella2707: Ah... Você não imagina como é bom saber que minha fic fez alguém triste se alegrar! Sério mesmo. Olha, seja lá qual for a razão, 2010 tá batendo na porta que nem aquele cocô que a gente prende até chegar na privada, e se Merlin quiser, vai ser melhor que 2009, então pode ir se alegrando e enchendo a barriga de lentilhas... Que mais tarde provavelmente virão te assombrar porque você não perdeu 5 quilos e nem ficou rica... Mas sejamos otimistas, né? Abraços e até a próxima!**

**lelezuda: Aqui! Postei mais! Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo! Feliz 2010! Que seja melhor que 2009...**

**ByToddy: Ou ié... Você não mandou review... Mas adicionou a história aos favoritos e eu acho que isso significa que você gostou da fic! Já é alguma coisa... Muito obrigada e feliz 2010!**

**N Jane: Que bom que você riu horrores (cara... Nunca entendi essa expressão. Horror não era pra ser uma coisa ruim? E rir é uma coisa boa! Taí... Uma coisa a se pensar)! Obrigada por ser a única pessoa que comentou alguma coisa sobre a minha dúvida quanto os/às reviews. Realmente, OS reviews soa mais chique. Mas eu me acostumei a falar AS reviews. Sei lá. Vou ver se consigo desacostumar. Ou não. FELIZ 2010!**

**THE. END.**


End file.
